transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Some Needed Elevation
Highroad What once was a splendid and grand highway has been shelled and bombed almost to the point of non-recognition. It is so cracked, potholed, and littered with debris that traveling it requires a great deal of coordination and even more concentration, a dangerous distraction when an attack could occur at any moment. The powerful bombs that hit this road so long ago were meant to cut off access to and from the city directly to the south. *BANG* ... *CLANG* ... *BANG* So is the noise that echoes up from the underground if one is standing near the platform, as not all of the padded insulation been installed at the moment. The Wrecker leader is hammering two pieces of elevator parts together, trying to fit a circular rod into a square peg. He obviously doesn't notice, and continues to slam away with a Cybertronian sized hammer. The flooring has been completed in the vicinity, almost all of level one has been fitted with the scratched metallic plates ... just waiting for someone to take a buffer to it. Relaxing back, Impactor looks down at a blueprint for the mechanism. "Crap, where's Grapp when ya need another optic?" he questions to no one in particular. Swoop can hear the banging quite easily since he just so happens to be standing on the aforementioned platform. He cups his hands around his mouth and shouts down to who ever is making all the ruckus. "Hey! HEY! That be you, Impactor? Me Swoop come to help!" Not out of free will, of course, but because an authority figure told him to. "Me Swoop help by watching, okay??" Blades is being sent all over the place, apparently. Not long ago he had just been on Earth in the Ark, salvaging yet another wayward Autobot shuttle that has somehow ended up nose first into the dirt, and now he finds himself space bridged to Cybertron where he being submitted to more manual labour. Someone along the line, someone must have mistakened Blades for ol' powder blue Spoot. The Protectobot aerial warrior hides away the signs of fatigue from his face plate and descends down the established platform, "Eh, you do that Swoop. Kept those damn dirty Deceptifrags outta our domes, will ya?" With that said, Blades disappears down into the underground tunnels. Sandstorm is busy carrying armloads of building supplies from a pile designated in the main room of whats built underground so far, to various other construction places. He comes up to Impactor and sets down some equipment and building supplies for the elevator. The Triple-changer pauses and watches his leader pounding the the round rod into the square hole. "IS that suppose to go like that, boss?" he asks somewhat humoriously. Combat: Impactor compares his Intelligence to Sandstorm's Intelligence: Failure :( Topspin is busy running to down one tunnel then can be seen zipping down another in his little hovercraft mode. Transforming rapidly between forms like only a jumpstarter can.Until he finally chooses the largest open section, "I call dibs on this area for my qarters!!" he calls out to no one in particular. Then he runs off and comes back a second later to tack up a simple sign that reads Swoop nods sagely to Blades. "Yes! Me Swoop help by making sure no Decepty-cons come!" He pulls out his sword and swings it around like he's eviscerating an unfortunate passerby. Since Blades has gone inside the construction area, Swoop talks to himself. "Me kinda hope Decepty-cons come so me can beat them up.." Impactor shrugs, "Eh, I dunno really Sandstorm ... could never figure these things out ya know?" Looking up at Swoop, the Wrecker shakes his head. "Sorry Dinobot ole pal, if you were ordered to help out ... I'm gonna put ya ta werk. Help Storm here with the heavy liftin, would ya?" Laughing, Mr. Purple-pants shoots Topspin an amused look. "Nah, that's the Repair Facility Top, barracks are located on level two." Swoop groans and puts his sword away. "Fiiiiiiiiiiinnneee...." With drooping shoulders and an unhappy look on his face, Swoop makes his way down to the other Autobots. He stomps over to Sandstorm and puts his hands out. "Okay, give me Swoop heavy stuff since you too little to carry things." Sandstorm smiles at Impactor, "Hey come on, its just the elevator, as long as it make it fit, it might make for some interesting rides...." he laughs and then turns to look at Swoops outstretched hands and his comment about being little. "Little? I will show you little..." he walks over to a pile of /huge/ steel beams and hefts up like 6 of them. It is a lot for him but he doesnt let on. He turns back around toward Swoop, "Take, the rest...these need to go to level 2 for our.. quarters." he heads down toward level 2 with some bravado (which is covering up the fact he can barely carry these beams). Swoop snorts and crosses his arms, unamused by Sandstorm's manly display of strength. "Tch! That nothing! Bet me Swoop could carry more!" He stomps over to the pile of beams and hefts up not six but seven (woah!) beams. With a smug grin on his face, he trots behind Sandstorm. "See?" Topspin groans at Impactor and pulls down his sign with a reluctant slump of the shoulders, "Yeah.. I guess we do need to be repaired a lot huh?" he moves pass Impactor, "You're killing me here bossbot.. second floor huh?" and with that the jumpstarter is off to claim the biggest room.. well, maybe not the biggest cuz that'd probably be for Broadside. But the best one with a great view! Oh wait, they're underground.. it'll be a great view of dirt and rocks at least! Impactor facepalms at the two soldiers display of strength, walking up towards both of them. "Ah, you two wanna compare muscle huh? Howabout you do that on yer OWN time! Till then, git it in gear and clean up this mess." the Wrecker chastises, hoping to curtail any sort of constructional accident with those two waving I-beams around all haphazardly like that. "Oh, don't ferget to..." Impactor begins, then his voice trails off as Topspin zooms out of earshot. Blades picks up some of the more basic construction tools, which pretty much just consists of a hammer, drill, and motorized screwdrivers. "Eh, looks like you got enough people working on that elevator, already, ya." One of the passing gumby engineers over hears the Protectobot and invites him work on the training bay. "Well, hot damn. Looks like I'm wanted over there." Blades smirks with amusement and then waves off to Impactor before heading over to the caverns where the training bay is to be constructed. Sandstorm hears Impactor and turns around with his armload of Ibeams, "Whaddya say boss?" Hes not sure how close Swoop is behind him nor is he really paying attention to what might be in the vicinity of the path these I beams just took as he swung them around. "Yeah! Get in gear and clean up mess!" Swoop shouts at Sandstorm, oblivious to the fact that he too was being scolded. He puffs his chest out and stands tall, beams balanced carefully in his arms. Truely the best worker you could have in a construction project! That is until Sandstorm nails him in the chest with his I-beams. "Oof! Hey! Watch what you doing!" Swoop swings the beams at the triple-changer too. Topspin returns with a satisfied expression on his chrome features. The room claiming sign that was once in his hands must have been placed somewhere. He walks over towards Impactor, "Uh.. do you think its a good idea to let those two play with those things? I'd hate to lose our new base before it even gets built." he sighs and pulls out his particle beam rifle, "Where are all the constructibots?" Blades steps into the training bay and to his immediate surprise, he's already standing on a finished metallic floor panel. It looks like the team of gumby engineers has already laid out the flooring to the entire bay. However the walls and ceiling have yet to be completed. A gumby engineer whom had worked with Blades in the medical facility the other night approaches the Protectobot and, now knowing what the dim witted aerial warrior can and cannot do, quickly assigns him to a task that he'd be perfect in-- Holding up wall panels for the gumbies nearby to weld it into place. Blades offers no argument, and simply heads over to the wall and presses a reinforced piece of wall panel against the rocky walls in front of him. "I was yellin' at ya too Dimbrain!" Impactor gruffs loudly, looking Swoop in the optics. The Wrecker is trying to get this base built with zero accidents if he can help it. Turning around to get back to work on the elevator, he finds a small grouping of gumbies have taken a knack to deciphering the directions and got past the 'round hole - square peg' problem. Giving Topspin a court nod, "Not if I can end it!". "Ayight..." Imapctor grumbles, climbing down the shaft and speaking into his broadband connection. "I'm setting up this Elevator, someone mind handing me down the I-beams for it's track? I'll tether the cables down 'ere too, then shoot up tha slack!" The heavy stomping of Slag is heard as the dinobot himself runs out onto the scene above, looking around at everything. "Me Slag here, Where Sceptycons to smash?" He bellows as he looks around and notices the lack of decepticons and autobots. "...Where everybody?" He bellows out. Sandstorm doesnt pay much attention to what Impactor says to Swoop as hes busy getting smacked in the side with an Ibeam from the Dinobot. "Hey watch what you are doing with these things!" he takes a couple of steps back from the hit and with some effort turns back around with his armload of I beams, again not watching what or who might be in the way. After a step or two he hears Impactor askig for I beams. "I thought these were for level 2?" he asks in return to the Wrecker leader. He veers over to the hole with the 6 hes got (that he can barely carry) and sets them down. then grabbing one he peers over the edge of the hole rather dangerously and grins, "here ya go." Sandstorm swings a beam around and eases it down the hole toward Impactor. One of the gumby Autobot engineers' optics widens in joy as he hears Slag approaching. "Oh. Oh this will do just perfectly." He raises a mould in his hands and waves towards one of the Autobots in the room over, "Hey. Hey! We're running short on nuts, screws, and bolts here. Can someone convince Slag up there to melt some of these metal bars down into molten liquid so we can manufacture a few on the spot? Those shipments from HQ takes forever to get here." Fortress Maximus has been here all along, really he has you just probably missed him because he was busy elsewhere in the complex doing technical stuff instead of grunt labor. Having completed his task he is now returning to where the bulk of the work is being done with two other technicians in tow. "Thanks for the help there fellas, the extra hands made that go much quicker than the last one." Nodding to those milling about he moves to the main board and X's off another item from the to do list. "Hmm, guess this one should be next. Just need to find a radial spanner that I can use." Mind set he begins the search for an oversized version of a less than common tool. Topspin is short lucky for him since the I beams narrowly misses the top of his head as he ducks, "Hey.. watch it.. you big goon!" he runs over to the elevator shaft and quickly transforms into his little hovercraft mode and flosts on down the shaft until he's by Impactr's location, "Need a hand or a platform to work on bossbot?" the little hovercraft sates as he simply hovers by the Wrecker leader. The jmpstarter is happy to be away from the Dinobots. as two in the same area is never a good thing when you're tryuing to build something. Topspin transforms into his Blue Hovercraft mode. Swoop get knocked in this gut buy Sandstorm's I-beams, again. "Hey!" He snorts and shoots a nasty look at the Wrecker but he doesn't retaliate in any way. "Take me Swoop's Eye Beams! They better!" Swoop extends his arms and starts to dump one of the beams on Sandstorm wether he's paying attention or not. "Stop being lazy! Pass it to Imp-Guy!" Impactor grins, Topspin having read his mind before he could shout out an order ... which would have echoed up from the shaft and been quite terrifying. Stepping onto the top of Top's Hovercraft mode, the Wrecker leader reaches up and grabs ahold of an I-beam being held steadily. Impactor slams the metal against the shaft's wall, riveting it to the craggy surface with a handheld tool. "Alright, 'nother beam Storm and a little lower Top." he mutters into the broadband. Sandstorm turns to grab another I beam when he gets clobbered by the 7 'eye' beams Swoop was carrying. he falls to hsi knees as they clatter onto his back and he veers over the edge of the hole rather precariosuly, "Just a second boss." he says above the clatter of steel I beams going every where. Shrugging a couple off of him, the Triple-changer grabs one and with a glance at the Dinobot, passes it down to Impactor. Slag growls as he looks around actually for the first time, then see's the lift. He snarls and enters the lift and pushes a button with a horn. He then begins his way down and once the lift arrives and opens, he barrels out. "WHAT YOU ALL DOING!?" He bellows and roars. "WHY SO MANY HERE AND NO SCEPTYCONS!? He bellows out again. He then looks to Swoop. "What you Swoop doing?" Swoop /glares/ at Sandstorm as if silently daring the triple-changer to question his actions. He reaches down and picks up only two of the fallen beams so it looks like he's actually doing something while everyone else does all the work. Slag's bellowing catches his attention and he turns his head. "Swoop helping!" Blue Hovercraft whoas as he totally misjudged how heavy Impactor would be. He wobbles a bit as the large Wrecker leader steps ontop of him. As his thrusters kick in to help balance himself and adjust to the additional weight. He hovers and slowlt decends when ordered. Heturns on his lights and flood beams to help provide light for Impactor. He just grunts as his eneron levels are dropping rapidly due to how much energy he's using to support the big bossbot. One by one, the pieces of reinforced wall panels are installed into the rocky surfaces of the underground caverns as Blades and the gumby engineers align the panels meticulously. Soon the rocky caverns that once dominated the room has been replaced by the dull gray metallic wall panels that now covers the room. The basic structure of the room has now been formed. Fortunately for Blades, the skilled engineers in the room are wise enough to simplify things for the Protectobot aerial warrior, allowing him to continue to contribute despite the complexity of the tasks now at hand. Holo-emitters are now being installed into every wall panel that were put up, ensuring maximum coverage. As for Blades, he helps out by screwing in the emitters into place. It's a repetitive duty, but even screwing in the same dozen screws into the same location for every wall panel is something even Blades can do without screwing it up. Fortress Maximus winces as the sound of falling beans reaches his audios. Never in all his many projects has there been such a lack of good labor to help, oh how he misses those days. When grand structures were raised on the surface reaching for the stars. Now, he's in a hole building a hidden base the majestic buildings of old nothing more than rubble. Pushing the memories aside he continues his search helping here and there as he goes. With Impactor acting as foreman on this job Maximus is getting something of a break so is not about to complain. Impactor attempts to steady himself on the Jumpstarter's hovering alt-form, "Keep 'er still Top!" he shouts ... sending a booming voice upwards into the upper level. Reaching out, the Wrecker leader takes another beam and rivets it to the shaft's wall. "Ayight, lower 'nother down with a rope ... movin' out of range for hand ta hand. Down 'nother ten feet Top." Impactor states into the broadband, reloading the handheld rivet gun. Sandstorm looks around for a rope and shortly finds one. Walking past Swoop as he goes for it he brushes past him accidently on purpose attempting to move him aside then grabbing the rope he heads back to the hole. There he ties the rope around another I beam and beging to lower it down for Impactor. Blue Hovercraft winces as he's yelled at and of course he can't yell back or make a wisecrack. He already has all of his thrusters blasting at full power just to keep steady for the extra 300 megatons on his back. His flood lights get turned off to help conserve energon as well as other non-essential systems. Swoop huffs loudly at Sandstorm but other than that he just stands there. He'll probably keep standing there too unless someone tells him to do something else. Such is life! Fortress Maximus finally finds the desired tool he was looking for and heads off with his team of work buddies not far behind. Slipping away to work on getting some of the basics set up in areas that will be next in line for the full treatment the trio head away from the main work area. A good while passes by, the training room now looks like it's a scene right out of a forest of mechanical apparatuses. The holo-emitters now sticks out of every single panel in the training room, be it the walls, ceiling and even the ground. This is arguably the most difficult stage for an engineer when it comes to constructing a holo-matter projection equipped training room; installing the holo-emitters without damaging the extremely sensitive matter projection array, as an Autobot gumby engineer advises Blades. In order to ensure that the emitters are protected, another reinforced outer covering with materials that can absorb tremendous shock, sonic, magnetic, and even most spectrums of the electro magnetic fields are placed over the holo-emitters. Blades and the engineering crew begins by installing the outer coverings onto the floor paneling first, working their way through to the walls, and finally ending with the ceilings. Off in the distance towards Iahex, blinking lights could be seen. RApidly approaching rainboe blinking lights as a... very colorfully lit up CF-Hercules cruises through the air towards the landing area nearby. It was Fanfare, wearing a very interesting new paint job it seems, with huge strings of Christmas Lights wound around his chassis. Impactor grabs the beam lowered down by Sandstorm and kicks the Jumpstarter ... well, not so much as kicking as he is stomping his foot. One stomp means down, two stomp means up ... thus is Wrecker-law of communication. Whether Topspin remembers any of that rediculous conversation, remains to be seen. Impactor rivets the top portion of the beam and patiently awaits Top to lower for the remainder of the riveting to be completed. Fanfare says, "Fanfare on scene. More incoming booty." It's a tough job, but someone's got to do it. Springer had heard the familiar phrase cycle after cycle and tonight was no different. Although it didn't have to do with infiltrating Decepticon bases, or assassinating enemy leaders, the current task was still a tough one. The team of Autobots on Cybertron had been given the tall order of assembling the finest base ever created on the robotic planet. Leaping into the air, Springer lowers a set of winches toward a huge computer mainframe below. This wasn't just any computer mainframe, it was /the/ mainframe for the communications center. With tactial precision, the green chopper slowly descends into a construction shaft. "Alright! Hit the lights and cue the music, the man of the hour has arrived!" Noticing a few gumby bots standing around, the helicopter emits, "Well don't just stand there 'Bots, this thing isn't going to put itself in place. Let's move it! Move it!" Blue Hovercraft wobbles a bit due to te stomping, "Hey!! A simple tap would do you know.. I'm running low on fuel." he mutters as he starts to go up, "Oh wait.. no." he says then starts to decend back down so hopefully the task can be down already. A few of the stabilizing thrusters are turned off to help conserve energy, thankfully he's well accustomed to Impactor's weight by now. Black Bodied CF-130 Super Hercules with Firey Engines slows as he approaches, his engines turning upwards again, really enjoying hovering himself it seems as he lowers himself to the makeshift tarmac not far from the holes, his body lit up like... well, a christmas tree, to be honest. Flashing all sorts of colors, and the lights even wink in unison as he drawls out "Awright, who wants tae help unload an' earn themselves a drrrink?" Impactor wobbles, but catches himself enough to not fall off the fellow Wrecker and tumble down the shaft until eventually impacting with the ground. "Steady ... steady Top. Last one. Hand 'er down Storm!" he blares into the broadband, hefting the rivet gun in hand. "Last one coming up, boss!" Sandstorm turns, ties the rope around another of the I beams and eases it over the side of the hole and down toward Impactor. The only easy thing about constructing a training facility is that it's so dang popular with the Cybetronians, it's almost become an art of its own, and with artwork comes innovation. Debris' new training facility is just as modular as the medical facility that had been installed the night before. From an engineering stand point, it makes it easy to take a part out of the training bay and put in something new as newer upgrades are put in, it also means that all of the various electrical wiring and datalinks are in the same position and click into place as each piece of the training bay is put in. The task of wiring up the emitters and establishing a power feed line and datalink relays have been so simple that even a Dinobot could do it... possibly. Maybe. ...ok, maybe there's a wee bit of exaggeration here, at least Blades can do it. Another hour passes by as the engineering crew and the lone Protectobot work tirelessly to put in fittings, and secure connections. At last, the control room of the training bay is completed as well. Inside is a dizzying array of controls with the latest preset training programs for the users to input. A small computer core is installed in the corner of the control room. Unfortunately nothing in the training room is powered on yet, as no power is being fed through the bases' power relays yet, however it doesn't take much imagination to tell that once in operation, the training bay will indeed be a glorious sight to behold. With the last of the work in the training bay completed, the gumby Autobot engineers and Blades clear out, ready to let the next group of suckers--- err--- volunteers take their shift. Christmas Light Wrapped CF-130 Super Hercules sits idling on the tarmac. Fanfare says, "... Allo? Ah know ye're in there. Ah Cannae unload meself and still make schedule." After a few seconds of scurrying about, the gumby bots are able to get in place to receive the large, computer main-frame. A resonating thud is heard as Springer brings the heavy device down to the construction staging area. "Well ya know Fanfare -- Kup never told me to drink any energon booze -- that is of course, unless someone else is buying. The quicker we can knock out this construction, the quicker you'll see me in a barstool." *WHOP* *WHOP* *WHOP* *WHOP* goes the chopper as it ascends again for another load from the topside. "I'll give ya hand with what you're packing there Santa Fanfare. Give me a second and I'll winch up whatever supplies ya got there." Military XO Impactor says, "Stow tha channel chatta Fanfare, are you tryin' ta..." Fanfare says, "Mah apologies sir." Christmas Light Wrapped CF-130 Super Hercules chuckles back to Springer nervously as he replies on shortband "Ets' on me then if et makes ye move faster." Impactor accepts the last beam, quickly riveting it into place before Topspin completely powers down on him. "Ayight Top, that's all of 'em ... yer free to go recharge if ya have ta." he notes, pulling the steel cables from a pack on his back ... but it's not a backpack, go figure. Hooking the cable onto his harpoon attachment, the Wrecker stares up towards the top of the shaft. "I'm good ta go when you are Storm." Impactor mutters into the broadband, waiting for the other to prepare for the elevator's cable setup. Blue Hovercraft turns his flood lights on as they get aimed down so he can see how much further hehas to go. With the floor in sight, the hovercraft starts to descend rather quickly as his energon guage starts to blink. The hovercraft lands on the ground with a sputter, "Last floor.. panty hose and hosery thank you for riding Top Air." the jumpstarter just sort of stays there on the ground not bothering to move or transform cuz well.. he can't. Too low on energon. He cam only hope someone will get him some help. Sandstorm looks down at Impactor, "Hit me with it, boss." is all he says. "We done yet?" Swoop pipes up from where he's been standing idle the whole time. As a few gumby enginners start unloading Fanfare's contents, Springer maneuvers his way over a few of the supply crates. "Geez Fanfare, what are you trying to do? Win the award for the best-lit house on the block this year? I bet Perceptor can see ya from Earth right now!" Locking his winch and cables around the cargo, the Cybertronian chopper elevates and then drops down into one of the construction shafts once again. Noticing a few of his bash brothers, Springer's cockpit lights up, "You gotta be kiddin' me! I guess I wasn't the only one with the short straw at the poker table. How are my Wreckin' brothers doing tonight?" Christmas Light Wrapped CF-130 Super Hercules is surrounded by Wreckers, mostly. But doesnt seem alarmed. Heck, he's handled cargo more dangerous than this (Not much more though) without a problem as he chuckles at Springer's reaction, the lights cycling through their colors "Et /es/ the season." he notes "And its me first christmas!" Sandstorm looks up when he hears Springer's voice and the WHOP WHOP. "We are doing, Springer, getting this base built at last!" Impactor aims his harpoon attachment at the ceiling above Sandstorm's head. Whether the triple-changer Wrecker wants to try and yank it out of the air or allow it to land harmlessly in the wall above ... it's entirely up to him. "Ayight, coming right up!" he shouts, the harpoon firing with a *SHUNK* from his forearm. Sandstorm hears the warning and the SHUNK and spins back around, instinctively reaching out and up to catch the harpoon as it flies up in front of him. He manages to grab it and steps back absorbing the momentum of it and then drops it to grab onto the cable that is attached to it and steps back a step or two. "Cables up..." he says to no one in partiular as a few gumbies come up to start attaching the cable to the elevators mechanisms and what not. As Springer descends into the construction shaft, he shouts to Fanfare, "Well if you don't dim those lights down a bit soldier, you're gonna be a flying disco ball for the Decepticons!" As the chopper takes its time to slowly make for the ground level, a huge harpoon *ZINGS* by the military craft. "Take it easy Impactor! Didn't your mom tell ya you could poke someone's eye out with that thing! I'm glad on your side!" Finally reaching the staging area, Springer allows the gumbies to release his cables surrounding the boxes of supplies. Once their job is complete, the triple-changer falls down into his robot mode, landing next to the military XO, "Good to see we're stringin' up this elevator. I've been racking up the frequent flyer miles all day with the chopper." Christmas Light Wrapped CF-130 Super Hercules remains idle as the gumbies unload him, his internals starting to shift as room is made so that he is in 'open bar mode' for the usual unscheduled break he was anticipating. Impactor smirks, then hands Springer a box of random knick-knacks that is needed for the elevator's operation ... the square shaped box itself located behind them by about ten feet. "Yeah yeah, stow it chap. Make yerself useful and install those control mechanisims fer the 'vator would ya?" Christmas Light Wrapped CF-130 Super Hercules is now unloaded as he watches the others from afar, his lights blinking in different patterns. Sandstorm turns from the gumbies with the elevator cable and spots Fanfare decked out in xmas lights. He looks for a moment tilting his head to one side. "You know those are going to get you shot real fast.... you look like the perfect target with em." Springer sharply salutes with a grin, "Aye aye Captain Hook!! We'll have the ship sailin' in no time sir!" Finding the elevator control box, the Autobot quickly gets to work on figuring out what goes where. Sifting through the box of parts, Springer eyes a few plugs and after a few minutes of work, the Wrecker wraps up the job by tightening up the bolts around the control box. "Heyas Impactor! I think this baby is ready to rock and roll. Shall we let Fanfare be the test dumm...I mean uh..the first guest in this luxurious ride?" Opening up his short-range radio, Springer calls out, <> Christmas Light Wrapped CF-130 Super Hercules rumbles a little as he replies <> as he starts to transform. The lights stayed on, but after a moment they flash and go out. He tromps along towards the elevator now, peering down into it first as he chuckes <> he asks jokingly. "Do not ever call me captain hook again, or I'll be havin' ya on patrol with Powerglide fer the next five 'undred cycles." Impactor calmly responds, hooking up the cables to the lift mechanism that some much smarter gumbies managed to set up already. As the gumbies and Impactor wrap up connecting the lift mechanism's cables, Springer withdraws a small computer pad from the box of tools that was given to him. The Autobot takes one of the computer pad's cables and inserts it into an access port on the control panel. "Let me just make sure we got all the parts where they need to be. This computer should be able to make sure all the programming is in place." After a few seconds of processing, the small device returns a green-light. Giving a thumbs up to Impactor and the rest of the Autobots in the area, Springer offers another grin, "Green means go! Looks like this baby is fully operational!" Fanfare stands beside the hole and presses the button to call the elevator! Impactor nods his head, a hand shooting out of the forearm as the line to the harpoon is cutoff. "Ayight, lemme hook this sucker up then!" he jests, moving towards the 'box of death' and moving it into place with the help of an automated roller. When in the right position, the Wrecker leader grumbles towards some lazy gumbietechies in the vicinity. Whatever he said, it did the trick ... soon enough they are hooking the mechanisim up. "Storm, throw down the last bit 'o cables and stand back ... test run in an astro second." he mumbles into the broadband. Fanfare hums as it doesnt work, and instead steps back to merely wait patiently Sandstorm nods and tosses down the cables when they are ready and says, "Whos riding this beast on his maiden voyage so to speak? Im game." and he prepares to get on the elevator platform once it arrives. Fanfare peers down the hole next to Sandstorm as he states "Ah'll do et too, once et's ready." he notes to the mech with a chuckle. Sandstorm realizes somethign suddenly and loks down the shaft at Impactor, "Hey, its missing a very important part ya know... how can you test it if the platform isnt there?" he chuckles a bit and looks at Fandare. "I just had to ask that you know..." Fanfare chuckles at Sandstorm, not giving his opinion though he grinned, his body lighting up a moment with the christmas lights Impactor adjusts some minor slack issues with the cables and has a gumbie do a quick once over before actually hooking up the power to the lift. Standing back, the Wrecker leader fidges with the remote access control on his data-pad to send the box to level one. "Ayight, clear the way ... it's comin' up!" Impactor shouts into the broadband, hitting a touchscreen checkbox. Sure enough, the elevator chimes with easy listening soft melodic music and starts to rise towards level one.